


Après ton départ

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rare Pair, but quite normal for me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Yashamaru rentrait d'une journée chargée à son cabinet. Le jeune pédiatre, récemment installé dans sa ville de naissance, Sunagakure, commençait à avoir une jolie clientèle





	Après ton départ

**Author's Note:**

> Même dans cet univers alternatif les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Yashamaru rentrait d'une journée chargée à son cabinet. Le jeune pédiatre, récemment installé dans sa ville de naissance, Sunagakure, commençait à avoir une jolie clientèle. Il avait pu compter sur l'ancienne pédiatre, Chiyo qui venait de prendre sa retraite et qui lui avait fait une belle publicité. Il adorait les enfants depuis toujours, sa nièce et ses deux neveux pouvaient en témoigner. Il avait toujours su si prendre avec les plus jeunes et était ravi de pouvoir exercer ce métier. 

Le silence glacial de son appartement contrasta avec l'ambiance de son cabinet. Depuis deux semaines il était séparé de sa petite-amie, Pakura. La jeune femme était professeur de judo, et consacrait tout son temps à entraîner son élève Maki, une jeune femme extrêmement douée qui avait de grande chance de remporter une médaille aux prochains Jeux Olympiques. 

Yashamaru avait toujours admiré et soutenu sa compagne et avait accepté qu'elle voyage régulièrement pour les compétitions de sa protégée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, lui aussi avait passé beaucoup de temps loin d'elle lorsqu'il était interne. 

Seulement, les absences répétées de l'un et de l'autre avaient fini par les séparer...Pourtant, il était certain qu'ils s'aimaient encore, et qu'il ne manquait qu'une étincelle pour que leur histoire redémarre. 

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient ce premier pas pour essayer de raviver la flamme. Même si Pakura n'était pas là, elle aurait pu lui téléphoner, mais lui aussi aurait pu le faire.

Il se souvenait du premier jour de lycée, lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois la fille aux cheveux verts et aux deux mèches oranges. Il revoyait ses yeux bruns et leur éclat au soleil, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. 

Il avait d'abord cru qu'il n'aurait jamais de chance avec elle ; elle était une sportive, jouant au basket et faisant du judo, il n'aimait pas trop les sports, et préférait les sciences. Il était d'ailleurs vu comme un intellectuel et les filles ne sortaient jamais avec les types comme lui et pourtant... 

Flashback:

Yashamaru récupérait des affaires dans son casier, c'était la fin de journée, et il allait rentrer chez lui, dès que sa sœur jumelle Karura l'aurait rejoint. La connaissant, il avait encore quelques minutes à patienter, elle devait discuter avec un garçon qui lui plaisait, Rasa No Sabaku. Il appréciait assez le garçon, mais se méfiait tout de même de lui, c'était son rôle de frère de protéger sa sœur. 

« - Yashamaru-kun !, entendit-il dans son dos. 

Il se retourna, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien l'appeler, il n'avait pas reconnu la voix féminine qui venait de prononcer, ou plutôt hurler son prénom dans le couloir. Elle était là, devant lui, presque contre lui, empiétant sur son espace personnel. Elle lui souriait, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, et elle sentait bon le shampooing à la mangue. 

\- Pakura-san, la salua-t-il

\- Tu attends Karu-chan je suppose, il semblerait que Rasa-kun la retienne plus longtemps que prévu, elle doit vraiment bien l'aimer, commenta la lycéenne tout en marchant dans le couloir. 

Le jeune garçon devina qu'il devait la suivre s'il voulait continuer cette conversation sortie de nul part. En général ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, ils se saluaient et échangeaient des banalités.Il avait toujours supposé que c'était parce que sa jumelle était la meilleure amie de l'autre jeune fille, du coup, cela faisait d'eux des amis par alliance. 

\- Oui, ils ont de nombreux points communs, expliqua-t-il, 

\- C'est sûr que cela rapproche, confirma Pakura esquissant un petit sourire mystérieux

\- Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose en particulier, il est assez rare que tu sois aussi bavarde avec moi , 

\- C'est vexant ça, je voulais justement changer ça, je trouvais qu'on ne passait pas assez de temps ensemble tous les deux, mais si cela t'ennuie je peux partir, 

Il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle, elle n'en était pas moins impressionnante avec ses mains sur les hanches et son regard de tigresse. 

\- Non, mais pas du tout bien au contraire, mais reconnais que c'est inhabituel, 

Les iris de la jeune fille se radoucirent et elle se mit à rire aux éclats, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce son et il le trouva très agréable. Il était fort, profond, il résonnait de loin, il était en parfait accord avec la personnalité de Pakura. 

\- Tu as raison, mais je ne faisais que plaisanter, tu es trop chou Yashamaru-kun quand tu réagis ainsi, commenta-t-elle.

\- Alors comme ça tu me trouves chou, reprit-il

Si elle désirait jouer à ce petit jeu alors lui aussi allait la taquiner, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser à ses dépends lui aussi. 

\- Évidemment, tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas un secret que tu me plais bien, répondit-elle sans bafouiller. 

Il se retrouva prit à son propre jeu, il n'était pas préparé à cette réponse, il ne pensait pas qu'une fille pouvait être aussi directe dans ce qu'elle ressentait, mais après tout là il s'agissait de Pakura, cela n'avait rien de surprenant la connaissant. 

\- Et toi ?, 

-Quoi moi ?, 

\- Est-ce que je te plais idiot ?, demanda-t-elle en tripotant son bracelet

C'était une chose d'admettre qu'on trouvait un garçon mignon, cela en était une autre de chercher à savoir si cela était réciproque. 

\- Tu es une fille fascinante et pleine de surprise, et bien tu es très jolie..., 

\- Yashamaru c'est un oui ou non que je veux, je ne te demande pas de dresser mon portrait psychologique, l'interrompit-elle amusée

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter...Oui, tu.... tu me plais bien toi aussi, admit-il les joues roses. 

\- Génial, maintenant nous pouvons officiellement sortir ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle radieuse

C'était Pakura tout craché, elle fonçait tête baissée, elle ne doutait jamais, c'était pour ça qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle affrontait la vie avec courage et avec détermination. Elle était toujours enthousiaste et elle avait du répondant. 

Elle se jeta sur lui et luit fit un long câlin qui se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes. Il y répondit, il avait l'habitude des étreintes de sa sœur, cela ne le choquait plus d'être prit dans les bras par une fille. 

\- Oups, j'arrive un peu trop tôt peut-être, rit Karura en se rapprochant d'eux. » 

Fin flashback

C'était comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus un couple, ils avaient 17 ans, elle était nouvelle au lycée et elle s'était intéressée lui, avait dépassé l'image de l'intellectuel et lui s'était aperçue qu'elle était plus qu'une passionnée de sport et que malgré son exubérance, elle avait un côte fragile touchant. 

Ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas comme tout le monde, mais ils avaient toujours su affronter les obstacles, aidés par son beau-frère et sa jumelle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui leur vie avaient pris des routes différentes les éloignant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ou alors ils avaient choisi de ne pas en tenir compte, ne voyant ceci que comme une épreuve supplémentaire. 

Quelle erreur cela avait été, mais il se consolait en disant que c'était la vie, et que tous les couples n'étaient pas fait pour terminer ensemble. Ils s'aimaient c'était indéniable, mais vivaient dans deux mondes que tout opposaient;le sien était calme, posé, et les jours se suivaient en se ressemblant, celui de Pakura était dynamique, éreintant, synonyme de voyage et de compétitions. Une vie à cent à l'heure en quelque sorte. 

Une existence où il ne trouvait plus sa place, ils étaient le plus souvent loin l'un de l'autre, et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ils ne parvenaient plus à se parler. Il aurait préféré des disputes, des claquements de portes, de la vaisselle cassée,tout, tout plutôt que ces silences et ces conversations plates, où ils n'échangeaient que des banalités. 

Non, cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, ils s'aimaient trop, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant. Il saisit son téléphone portable, et composa le numéro de Pakura. 

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Pakura, je ne peux pas vous parler pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message après le bip sonore et je vous répondrai dès que possible. A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas, soyez toujours positifs !

-Allô Pakura, c'est moi...Au nom des années que nous avons vécu ensemble, et de notre amour, je t'en pris donnons nous une autre chance !... »


End file.
